


Stefan's Daughter

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria is set up by her boss and seduced by an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stefan's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of the lore behind succubi and incubi. This is my take so if it's right yay and if it's not oh well. I will likely add a series tag later, when I think of a good one, and there will definitely be more fics. It's going to be sort of a dark series so if you don't care for that you're better off skipping it. For all of you who are left, enjoy this first installment. =)

His name was Stefan. Neria had known that before Uldred had given her the invitation. He was an eccentric wealthy collector of odds and ends just moved to Denerim from somewhere in Antiva. The invitation held little information. It contained his address, a short paragraph and the time he would be expecting her. She wouldn’t have come under normal circumstances but the artifact described in the paragraph had been lost for a very long time. He was offering it to the museum at no cost but specifically requested her to authenticate it.

What had her suspicious was his demand for her to come to his house. If this was indeed the enchanted ring given to Queen Cousland by King Alistair eight centuries ago shouldn’t it be in a safe deposit box behind a couple of vault doors? And why did she have to authenticate the ring? Neria specialized in the history of the Grey Wardens not Ferelden Monarchy. While it was true that these monarchs had both been Wardens the wedding ring had little to do with their mission to destroy darkspawn. The director had insisted however and that’s how she found herself standing in a rather plain foyer staring at the loveliest man she had ever seen.

He wore an expensive looking suit, crisp lines pressed into the trousers. A single button held the jacket closed over the white shirt underneath, the top button undone at the collar. His hair was dark, somewhere between red and brown, cut short, feathered back at the temples and just a few long strands hanging over his smooth forehead. The irises of his almond shaped eyes were a deep sparkling green. He was clean shaven, his jaw neither too wide nor too pointy. Neria’s gaze stopped on his lips, full and pulled up in a polite smile.

An image flooded her mind. Those luscious lips were at her neck, her head thrown back eyes mostly shut. Neria shook herself and forced a smile as she stepped forward. She held her hand out and Stefan bowed as he took it, turning it so that he could press those soft lips to the back.

“Pleased to… meet you,” she said hesitantly. “I’m…”

“Neria,” he said smiling. There was another kiss pressed to her hand and she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her. “I’m happy that you have come.”

“It’s my pleasure,” she said as he released her hand and straightened.

Stefan’s smile grew a tiny bit and his eyes sparkled. “I’m hoping so,” he said softly. “Right this way.”

She swallowed hard and just managed to avoid wiping her hand off on her knee length skirt. Neria took a few steps in the direction he’d indicated, not wanting to go any further into the large house. A light touch to her back, fingers tented and pushing slightly, urged her further however.

“Come. The ring is in the library.”

Another image flashed through her mind. She was pressed against a bookcase, one of his hands much lower and his lips around the tip of one ear. Neria shuddered this time, feeling the flutter of desire deep in her gut. Outwardly she tried to remain calm and let him lead her through several rooms. She took careful note of where they were just in case she needed to make a fast exit.

The expansive library momentarily distracted her. The room was nothing but floor to ceiling bookcases filled top to bottom with books and a desk at the very back. Neria stepped forward to the first set of shelves and ran her fingers over the spines. Some of the tomes were very old, mixed in with newer titles.

“Impressive,” she said appreciatively as she turned.

Stefan was inches behind her and Neria pressed herself against the shelf. He leaned over slightly and softly pressed his lips to hers. Neria fought the sudden desire to wrap her leg around his and pushed him away.

“What are you doing?” she asked struggling to keep her libido in check.

“Only what you wish of me,” Stefan said smoothly. His fingers brushed against her cheek, down her neck to the lapel of her jacket. She fought not to lean into his touch. “It’s very warm. Allow me to take this.”

Neria swallowed hard again and nodded as he backed further away. She shrugged out of the light coat and watched him leave the library. Now would be a perfect time for her to leave this strangely attractive man behind but she remained in the library. Uldred would be a nightmare to deal with if she came back empty handed and oddly she didn’t want to leave.

Stefan was definitely strange and the effect he was having on her beyond strange. It was exciting that he seemed to know what she liked. Neria shook herself and headed back to the desk that no doubt contained the ring. The man had no demonic aura that she could detect but they were getting better at hiding it. Whatever he wanted from her he wouldn’t get. She’d sent plenty of clever demons packing before and Stefan wouldn’t break her streak.

The top of the desk held nothing but a large calendar and Neria frowned. She turned when she heard the door shut behind her. Stefan had also shed his coat and his shirt was now opened further down his chest. Not staring at the tantalizing tufts of hair poking out took quite a bit of will power. It was only adding to the sodden mess her panties were becoming. Neria swallowed thickly and backed away until her rear hit the edge of the desk.

“There’s no need for fear,” Stefan said gently. His fingers ran lightly along her jaw, tilting her chin up and she shivered with want.

“Get away from me,” Neria said half-heartedly. Instead of pushing him away like she had intended her hands fisted in his shirt instead. “Demon…”

“No,” Stefan said smiling as he leaned down further. “I am no demon.” He kissed her lips and slowly kissed along her jaw. Neria couldn’t help turning her head to the side, allowing him to continue. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t…” she protested weakly.

“But you do,” Stefan said confidently against her neck.

“Yes…” Neria muttered. “I do.”

“Relax,” he murmured. “This won’t hurt at all.”

Neria gave up resisting and groaned as he sucked at her neck. She felt his hands, gentle and hot, sliding up her shirt. Lost to her lust Neria simply stood there, enjoying his lips and his hands. Her shirt was unbuttoned, her bra unhooked and he leaned over further. One stiff peak was engulfed and he sucked, his hand now questing south. Neria was barely aware of the zipper being pulled down and the skirt falling or her panties being pushed down after them. She did feel his fingers probing her sex and she spread her legs a little, moaning in pleasure.

Time had no meaning as he kissed and caressed, his fingers sliding easily in and out of her slick core. She came to a screaming orgasm clutching his shoulders tightly. Stefan wasn’t finished with her however. He continued to touch and to kiss, pressing his fingers deeper inside her and crooking them just so. Neria came to another screaming conclusion under his careful ministrations. It was almost a relief when he pushed her gently down on top of the desk.

Moments later she was stretched around his member, panting at the girth and length. With her legs locked around his Stefan began thrusting, slow and steady. She whimpered every time the head of his cock tapped her cervix. Stefan stroked her hair and kissed any place he could reach. She grew used to the fullness and began to enjoy being fucked so deeply. Tension began building once more and slowly Stefan began thrusting faster. His grunts grew louder, his pace grew faster and she gripped his arms holding the desk just above her shoulders.

She screamed in pleasure as he pounded into her over and over. The fullness of his cock swelled suddenly, stretching her nearly to the point of pain and pushed her over again. He pressed against her, slamming home one final time as his seed jetted into her. Since his cock sat right against her cervix Neria was barely aware that he had to be pumping it directly into her womb. She worried momentarily about pregnancy but there was little she could do. Stefan held her hips tightly against his and she was much to weary to do anything besides lay on the desk while he continued to fill her full of seed. The thought that something was wrong flitted through her orgasmic haze but his soothing voice pushed it from her mind.

“Sleep my darling. Sleep.”

*

The first of his brood lay sprawled on the luxurious king sized bed he slept in. Her long brown hair was spread on the pillow. Stefan spent a moment admiring her small fingers as he stroked her hair. She had thin delicate looking limbs, small but perky breasts and slim hips, a perfect elven figure. There was little that would change. He hoped the change didn’t also alter her eye color. The violet irises were a deep hue and would enchant many men.

Gently he probed with a single finger between her legs, easily parting her labia only to meet resistance as short ways down her channel. He smiled, satisfied that the seed he’d pumped into her womb was safe. The mucus would prevent any from leaking out. It would absorb into her body when the change was complete. Neria grimaced in her sleep and moved her legs closer together. Stefan quickly removed his finger. Her channel was likely sore from his long thick length.

Stefan moved his hand to her stomach and rubbed in soothing circles while he murmured comforting words. When she settled again he probed the soft mounds of her breasts. They were already firmer, the pert nipples erect as they would be from now on, the areola around them darkening slightly. Carefully Stefan rolled Neria to her side. He caressed her firm ass. Her rear would draw as many as her beautiful little breasts would. Men would see his Neria as an elf maiden ripe for the plucking. She would be the one doing the plucking however.

He carefully felt her back at the very top of her ass. A nub had formed that would grow into a tail, the triangular end full of sensitive membranes that would allow her to feed from the men she seduced. Once more satisfied he ran his hand up her back. Feeling through her thick tresses he found what he searched for. Two nubs that would grow straight back into horns had already formed as well. He stood and leaned over Neria. Stefan kissed her shoulder affectionately.

“Sleep well my daughter,” he said lovingly. “I will return before you wake. You will be hungry and I must fetch your first meal. Uldred will do nicely I believe.”

Standing he turned to the closet and pulled out a simple robe. He left the light on for her and gently closed the door behind him. Uldred knew and this could not stand. The man had provided him with a perfect child and now he would give his life to the child he’d helped create. Neria would bring him her sisters in time.


End file.
